


Festivia the False

by Artianaiolanthe



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Festivia Centric, Gen, Magic High Commission - Freeform, Non-Linear Narrative, Pre-Canon, Sort Of, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artianaiolanthe/pseuds/Artianaiolanthe
Summary: A series of drabbles with an occasional multi chapter plotline of the life and times of Festivia, the false queen after Eclipsa's imprisonment. Not all chapters will take place in the same universe and this is not a linear narrative. I may take liberties from canon and once in a while may write a requested scene but for the most part this is all headcanon based to help me organize my thoughts of and get in the headspace for rping Festivia, which I do on the tumblr blog festivefraud.





	1. And She Would Be Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Festivia doesn't know she's been adopted, is unaware of Meteora's existence, and believes most if not all of what she's been told by the MHC and Shastacan. Shastacan is alive unless otherwise stated.

That morning Festivia was not excited.

From what she'd been told by others a Butterfly Princess’s fourteenthbirthday had long been a time of excitement and could be considered the beginning of a new era in Mewni. For generations beforehand a Butterfly Queen’s fourteenth birthday marked the day she'd receive the royal magic wand and start her lessons in magic so they could use it to protect and defend and lead Mewni to their best ability.

That was… in the past. Now--stars willing this would ever be the only instance--things were different.

Festivia had gotten her wand, not as a fourteenth birthday inheritance lovingly passed on from Queen Eclipsa, but as a child while Eclipsa had forsaken the throne to run away.

Festivia would not be fresh off to her studies while her mother began her own defense of Mewni without the wand's magic, but would be entering another year of such studies and struggling to pick it up quickly so she could be of defense herself.

Festivia would not have the loving support and blessing of the past queen as she accepted her duties and responsibilities, but would be formally crowned today in a coronation to announce her more official ascension to the throne.

Eclipsa had fled in the arms of her monster lover, an enemy of Mewni, and now as the heir to her throne Festivia would be expected to pick up on the job her mother had forsaken and left the kingdom on the brink of war.

She was hardly happy about this, but expected her father was even less so. Left as a regent ruler in Eclipsa's absence he should finally be passing the reins to her today. If the Princess didn't know any better she would have thought he was somewhat bitter about the affair. His reign going to a fearful child, even _his own_ child. She had gone out of her way to avoid him as to not get an earful of his upset.

But the time had finally come and Festivia couldn't escape her fate, or the handmaidens assigned to prepare her any longer. She was pried out of her hiding place and set before a mirror to be properly made up.

Her dress was in a more comfortable fashion than the constricting ones Shastacan insisted of her, and a thin cape adorned her shoulders. A golden belt encircled her waist, accenting pale purple fabric. Her skirts covered all but the tips of her her boots, short enough that she wouldn't have to worry about her heels catching on it. A spade locket was hidden under her top at her insistance; a piece of her mother so she could feel like there was something of her presence that day.

As her face and hair were made up, she forced her silence at the debate of her horns and how to disguise them. Her hairband wouldn't do for this ceremony, but the cursed things couldn't look like they were growing from her head now could they? It was decided an updo would be done to disguise them, and with that they got to work. Her whimpers as they used said horns as a place to fasten pins went unnoticed, and few hands grew gentle until they brushed against the cracks at the base of them.

When all was finished her wand was presented to her, and she took it gratefully, muscles relaxing at the familiar metal grip of the goblet. Her cheeks and the matching curved diamond on the cup’s face glowed briefly as she was whisked down to the procession.

She took a few deep breaths as she was left alone by the closed doors to the throne room. This was fine, this was her birthright, she could do this, she could certainly do this…

She clasped her hands together on the stem of her wand and stood perfectly straight as the door opened.

Desperately trying to assume a regal heir as she began walking, panicked eyes danced over the room for a source of comfort. From the eyes of the high commission, lingering on Hekapoo's red ones, to Mina's wide green ones for the space of a second, to unfamiliar knights and finally to the black, unfeeling ones of Shastacan before finally focusing straight ahead.

Reaching the steps of the throne, she bowed long enough for the crown to be placed on her head and the sovereign's orb before turning to face the gathered people's representing her kingdom.

Words were said, but her heart had been pounding so loudly in her ears at first that she couldn't make them out. She closed her eyes and prayed desperately for whatever luck the stars could give her as the speech wrapped up in it's penultimate words;

_“Hail to Festivia Butterfly, Queen of Mewni! Long may she reign.”_


	2. The Original Party Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was the Party Queen of Mewni and she knew her role well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request I got a while ago, and had to spend some time working on. I couldn't get in all the details I was asked for originally sadly and the work didn't end quite the way requested since I was trying to make it flow with my Festivia, but I hope its enjoyable either way!

“...Oh, fix the banner there! Yes, you hung it too low-- now it's too high! Ugh, just let me--”

A flash of light accompanied by a fuchsia pop of colour and the banner was snatched out of the attendants hand and pinned at the place the queen was trying to indicate. Tilting her head, Festivia held out a thumb for scale before nodding and moving on. 

Shastacan was gone. The girl turned reigning queen had seemingly began to accept this with grace, but it looked like she was getting back into her old habits. Which wasn't exactly unwelcome considering the lengths she'd gone to in her grief...

“Your majesty…” Her adviser started as Festivia sampled the punch and then, making a face, started an incantation to change into something more appealing. “Are you sure this is appropriate? There's a diplomatic mission coming from the Lucitor kingdom tomorrow, and when you invited the Pony Heads I had thought it would be a more… classy gathering.”

Sipping the much stronger beverage and grinning, Festivia moved onto snacks. “I'm just being a good hostess Lian! The Pony Head kingdom is much livelier than we are you know, I only mean to show them a wonderful time.”

“Somehow I think this is more than that…” they muttered, watching while Festivia set a display.

She ignored them and pranced over to a fountain, haggling a servant about the pros and cons of making it chocolate or cheese.

She had to excuse herself from set up eventually, going to rest and then prepare herself for the party itself. Her finishing touches were a long, deep drink of the best she could conjure into her wand in that moment and a quick  _ host me _ spell. Energy charged and face near frozen in a smile, she went down to greet her guests.

She'd lost the feeling in her cheeks as the last guest who'd reserved a spot arrived and rushed to mingle. 

It was like the queen was everywhere at once. Topping off someone's drink, organizing the “endless” snack tables, laying on the charm. She was all toothy smiles and whirling skirt and glittering jewelry. Whenever she had the space of the moment free she promptly grabbed a partner and set to making her mark on the dance floor. Nobles that weren't made utterly breathless by the display sometimes accompanied her to her other tasks before losing interest.

“Am I to understand you're withdrawing your troops from the front at the swamps?” Pluton of the Lucitor kingdom asked as she'd led him over to the snack table.

“Indeed! Just, I think I've gotten my point across, you know? I can afford to be lenient, warmongering was much more grandmother's style than mine.” She bit into something from the kitchen and fumbled with her wand, setting it down to fan her mouth. “Oh, hot hot hot!”

“Pardon?”

“The kitchen staff tried an old recipe they thought you'd like, but they didn't tell me it'd roast my tongue! I'm so sorry, I'll have it sent back--”

Pluton raised an eyebrow. “Let's not be hasty your majesty, how hot could it really be?”

She passed him a plate and let him try it, glad her smile wasn't moved to see his knee jerk reaction, and slowly slipped away after he'd called other relatives over to give it a try themselves. How close that was. Her thoughtlessness when it came to such politics was not a topic she appreciated.

Finding her way over to a wine barrel, she tested it and resisted the urge to gag. How had it spoiled so suddenly? A quick spell could do the trick to fix it with luck, she just needed to remember the words, hmm…

She tried to mumble her words so no one would ever hear but she quickly realized she was too late as her wand glowed and the liquid began to bubble, rapidly, and she jerked her wand and hand out before she could ged scalded. Quickly glancing around, she proceeded to use her wand to transport the barrel out of the room, out of the castle, and far enough away that it'd be unnoticed when it burst.

“Hey! What're you up to Queen B?” The Pony Head King drifted over, eyes bright while they stared at her wand's fading gem.

“I-uh-um,” she blanked for a moment, gripping her wand tightly, before a thought struck her. “Oh! It's my Never Ending Firework spell, I was warming up! It's always nice to end my parties with a bang you know?” She internally admonished herself. 

One hundred wand blasts were  _ not  _ on her schedule for tonight's party, that much would nearly undo the 48 hours she'd just given herself with her earlier spell. It was so stupid that she had to limit and ration herself with magic, it was pitiful and pathetic and so ridiculously pointless for a Butterfly Queen to have to do that…

Nevertheless that got people excited. A show of magic, a taste of the power the Butterfly family was so well known for. She could hardly back out of it now could she?

It gave her some space at least. People buzzing about the display to be seen meant they didn’t want to distract her, so while she was watched she could at least move through the room without being terribly bothered. She went through another glass of wine, pushing the limit for the night, and relaxing into her spell induced smile. Might as well get into this well used act of hers.

The night blurred into a mix of dancing and drinks and off key singing. The candles dimmed as they began to reach their end and she figured that was a great time to start with the fireworks, the better to light up the growing darkness. 

_ Never ending firework… never ending firework… never ending firework…  _

Over and over with a new, growing burst of bright colours. Be it the magic or the wine or the wonderful theatrics of it all every casting made her more and more elated, the thrill of magic propelling her to continue and complete the spell. Even as the kickback started to send her back with every blast.

With a twirl and a flourish Festivia pointed her wand up the the sky a last time, calling the words. “Never, ending, firework!”

With the last blast firing into the sky and bursting, every fragment became its own individual firework and quickly multiplied, sending coloured blasts every which way over the sky.

Eyelids fluttering, Festivia’s arm dropped as she suddenly was hit by the large drain of energy she just released into the sky. She sagged like a puppet with cut strings for a moment before half stepping and half stumbling into better footing. Getting another drink, she took a deep breath and replastered on her smile.

She was the party queen of Mewni after all, and she knew her role well. A little exhaustion on her end was nothing in the grand scheme of playing her part for her kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it! College has me busy but the kudos are extremely inspiring!


	3. Regarding Commander Loveberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What of Mina Loveberry, General of the Solarians? What would she think of the Princess replacing Eclipsa/Meteora?

“Festi?”

Coming out of her focused readings of the books she managed to sneak into the castle's hidden tunnels, the princess held her breath. Footsteps clicked through the hall and she could almost feel piercing green eyes through the painting that sealed the passageway she was in. 

She itched to crawl further away, to some different portion of the castle entirely, but she feared that even the slightest movement would catch the Solarian's notice. 

“ _ Festiviaaaa _ .” Thankfully the voice was drifting down the hall. “C'mon princess, I've got somethin’ to show ya! Our time for lessons is almost over!”

Festivia dared to release the slightest breath and set her reading aside, rolling her shoulders. She was getting too tall to comfortably hide in these for very long, but if it meant she could avoid Mina she would accept the stiffness.

She waited a few minutes more to be sure she wasn't going to pop out in front of any guards or servants before meticulously tapping a pattern into the lower frame of the painting and slipping out, bringing only her wand with her. She set the painting back in place and continued on her way. 

She wanted to improve her magic so badly, but if these lessons had  _ General Loveberry _ of all people as the teacher she hardly believed it was worth it. Mina always chattered about the late Solaria and her greatness, and thus was more than a little biased about the sort of magic she ought to teach Festivia. It didn't help that Festivia had little luck with warlike magic and could scarcely read through Solaria's chapter much less memorize all the spells perfectly.

“Aha, there you are!”

The younger girl almost tripped over her skirts at the call out. When she turned she saw Mina grinning at her through an open window, held aloft by her spinning pigtails. 

“Oh, G-General Loveberry…” She stammered, fumbling over her words.

The Solarian laughed. “I told you Princess! You can call me Mina~” She tapped Festivia's nose. “Boink! Now, ready for your lessons?”

“I'd uh, love to but… oh darn! Time got away from me so quickly, now I've gotta move on to my next lesson. Bummer, isn't it?” She sighed and tried to go away. 

“Ah ah ah!” Mina tsked, grabbing Festivia's arm. “I talked to your Daddy Festi! Y'know how we almost never have time to practice much?  _ Well _ , I let him know so he went and gave us an extra hour today!”

The diamond's on the princess's cheeks briefly turned to thick grey clouds. “But I had music after… Melody the Songstrel was gonna teach me the lute!”

“Don't be silly, what're you gonna need something dumb like music for? This is important!” Without further adieu, Mina yanked Festivia into her arms to more easily carry her out to the training grounds. “Hold on tight! I know your wings ain't much yet~”

Clinging to Mina in desperate hope she wouldn't fall, Tivia sadly gave up any hope of spending time with Melody today and accepted that she'd be working on her magic under watchful green eyes.

Settling the princess on her feet and fussing with her untidy hair, Mina finally nodded and took a step back. “So, what've you figured out since last time little lady?”

“I'm taller than you,” Festivia muttered, trying to think of anything that could interest her. “My soda fountain spell is pretty fun!”

“Soda fountain?” Mina's eyes narrowed a bit. 

She nodded, trying to maintain a sort of smile. “Mhm! It doesn't have to be a fountain, I can use any body of water and turn it into soda--probably other stuff too if I can find the right words!”

The Solarian didn't look any more excited but motioned for her to demonstrate.

Removing her shoes and binding her skirt a little higher, Festivia stepped into the the fountain they'd landed by, taking a deep breath and starting to twirl and splash through the water. As she made it back around, she dipped the bell of her wand into the liquid and sang out, “Bubbly wubbly!”

Where her wand left the water it began to froth and bubble and change to a darker colour, spreading throughout the fountain rapidly. She quickly leaped out onto the grass before her feet were submerged in the bubbling liquid.

Mina examined the fountain intently. “Just soda huh? Why'd ya jump out?”

“It's really hot.” Festivia wiggled her toes. “Whenever I cast it I need ice cubes or something.”

“Hot? Oh oh ouch!” Mina had dipped a skeptical finger into the brew and it came out smoking.

She nodded apologetically. “Yeah. I still need to figure out an ice spell--”

“It's perfect!”

“...huh!”

Mina grabbed Festivia's shoulders. “There are monster encampments in swamps and rivers--you cast  _ this  _ and we can smoke and boil ‘em out!”

“But… I don't know how to turn it back and…”

“Psh, worry about that later. Think about it!” Mina gestured to the now steaming fountain. “If you could figure a few more useful spells like  _ that _ ! Now you're on your way to being as great as your grandmama!”

Festivia stared at her wand with doubt in her eyes. 

“If you say so…”

Next the Solarian had her demonstrate a few wand blasts, and then target practice. 

“It's handy you've got that going for ya,” Mina nodded as Festivia sent all the targets into pieces in different directions. “On the battlefield a well aimed wand blast can be a godsend.”

The princess passed her wand from hand to hand, trying to give her skin some relief from the quickly heating metal. “I'm not sure I'll be much actual help on a battlefield, actually. I mean, magic lessons are one thing but you know Father still won't let me try fighting lessons.”

Mina made a face. “I mean I guess. You might not be as cut out for battlefield work… unless ya figured out those enhancement spells by chance?”

Festivia ran her finger tip over the lip of her goblet wand, a low hum emitting from the quarter filled cup. “Not sharp enough.”

“Pity.” The older woman chucked up another target and she didn't hesitate in blasting it, a pulsing multicoloured jet sending the object up in smoke before it could even shatter. 

Mina looked around. “Where'd it to? You did hit it, I saw that much!”

She shrugged and tapped the side of her wand with no particular rhythm. “How much longer do we have today?”

“Another half hour.”

Tivia's face remained expressionless but when Mina turned away she downed the contents of her goblet and exhaled sharply. She just wanted to leave. 

“I might have to talk to his Majesty and ask for even more of an extension, ya need lots of work on offensive spells. What're you even writing in your spell book?”

_ Mocktail and cocktail recipes and party hosting tips.  _ “Just what's been most helpful to me for future queens. I haven't really needed to use spells for battle since I've never seen it, you know?”

“You'll regret that.” Mina tsked. “With what Eclipsa did ya never know when monsters will decide to get uppity and attack us while you look weak. You want to be a strong queen don't you?”

“...” Festivia adjusted her shawl on her shoulders and lifted her wand. “Can we get back to practice?”

 

~

 

Festivia wrote by candlelight at the dinner table, her plate of food untouched in front of her spellbook. At the far other end of the table, a covered plate sat before an empty chair. She used a spell Hekapoo had taught her to refurnish the candle wax whenever it got too low and tried to ignore the stretching shadows over the room while servants waited attentively in the corners.

_...Since General Loveberry has taken over my magic lessons they've certainly been... different. I wonder if I should go back to being self taught, much like other queens, but even mother grew up from her own mom's example to base off of.  _ _ What do I have but the commission who's not even around anymore? _

_ I should be more grateful. I don't doubt Mina will be a loyal ally to the Butterflies for many generations to come, just because I'm… mildly uncomfortable with her methods doesn't mean she is at fault. She deserves some benefit of the doubt in consideration of her eccentric nature.  _

_ I do wish I'd been able to go to my music lessons though. Melody-- _

Finally a door opened and Festivia shut the book and pushed it aside. It was already too late though, and as she reached for her now cold food she heard her father's disapproving tone. “What have I told you about bringing that hideous tome to the dinner table?”

“I was just trying to get down my thoughts after my and Mina's lesson, father.” She assured, pushing the contents of her plate around with a fork. “Besides, I meant to get pudding for Glossaryck before I returned to my room.”

“She did! You heard her say as much your highness.” The blue being popped his head out of the book and pointed to Shastacan as of to hold Festivia to her word.

The king rolled his eyes and started with his food, frowning. “This is ice cold!”

“That's how it is when you're over half an hour late,” Festivia muttered into her goblet, watching with annoyance while a servant apologized profusely and whisked Shastacan's plate away for a fresh one. And then, louder. “Why didn't you tell me you cancelled my music lessons for today?”

“Miss Loveberry said she'd pass along the message.” 

“I would've made note of it better if you'd told me in person.”

“You're the one who's always late to magic lessons but never misses a moment of music. I just figured it would benefit your preference of schedule.”

Her fingernails drummed against her wand's golden surface in a light pattern. “My song day is coming up soon, that’s what we’ve been working on. Hekapoo would think it’s important I hit all my rites of passage as queen.” After a momentary pause she added. “It would look good to the lower classes too.”

Shastacan set his cup down, thinking. “I suppose you have a point… Maybe I’ll simply move up your lessons with Miss Loveberry. If you can be trusted to be so responsible?”

With a nod and a polite smile, Festivia bowed her head and returned to her food. “As you wish father.”


	4. Truth or Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my drawing from my roleplay account https://festivefraud.tumblr.com/post/185192390085/festivefraud-is-the-truth-really-so-much-to-ask

The princess hurried towards the meeting room for the Council meeting, skirt in one hand and wand in the other with something tucked under the same arm holding the latter. She wasn't eager to have another boring talk of the strategies and policies of war, but surely they'd have time to humor her for a game if this was one of the rare times they had to spare all together? Especially without the company of Mina or Shastacan!

As soon as the elevator pinged she spilled out into the room, giving the neatest curtsy she could manage while her chest heaved. "I-I'm sorry I'm late I–" she took a deep breath. "Had to grab something…"

"Whoa now, catch your breath princess." Hekapoo insisted, waving her over to her seat. "We haven't started just yet, don't worry."

Festivia nodded, shakily smiling between gasps as she sat down. "We can start… with a game right? Last time you promised…"

Lekmet let out a sharp braying noise, and Rhombulus was quick to nod and agree to his protest. 

"Lekmet is right, Festi. We have more important things to discuss than a game you know. You promised you'd take this seriously" He crossed his arms. 

"I am! I am," she insisted, holding up the strangely patterned cube, "but just one round won't hurt, right? I found this and it's like, a hardcore version of truth or dare."

Omnitraxus tilted his head. "Well… a round or two won't be terrible."

"We're discussing strategy for how to deal with monsters getting too close to Mewman villages, not nonsense like crushes and cute celebrities." Reynaldo protested, earning a glower from the young ruler.

Hekapoo patted his shoulder. "Don't be a killjoy Reynie. How about a couple of us use our questions for the actual meeting? That way we'll know if we have any holdouts."

Tivia paled a bit at that but nodded anyway. She was the first to stick her finger in the slot provided and solemnly swear she would tell the truth, followed by the others until at last Reynaldo did it with a disapproving huff.

The box glowed and began to hover, an eye opening and scanning a beam around the room before shutting. A moment later it opened and cast a spotlight focusing on Lekmet. 

_ "High Chancellor Lekmet! The first question is yours!" _

The angel demon blinked and looked around a moment in thought. "Baaaaaa?"

"Most recent council contribution? Erm." Festivia thought about it. "I think I improved our alliance with the Lucitors! Father still isn't all that fond of them but Nathatos and Persepina and I had a great meeting! I even think they like me~" She was proud of herself on that end and was intending to call the Underworld heirs after the meeting to plan another hangout. 

"Good on you Festi." Hekapoo nodded, lazily leaning on her arm. "I caught that loser selling illegally modded scissors. He's still waiting in the dungeons to be crystallized. Where're we on that Rhomby?"

"I'll get to it later. I went looking for the baby eater again! I didn't catch her yet, but when I do–"

One of the snakes making up his hands gave a fake snore. "You  _ keep _ saying that but you haven't worked it out well yet. Bobipsa's never going to be caught at this rate!"

Reynaldo rolled his eyes while his fellow Commission Member argued with his hands. "I checked up on father time to make sure he was still at work and would be for a while."

"Yes, stars forbid he won't be." Festivia muttered sarcastically, conjuring a drink to sip. She'd already been warned time and time and time again not to use Skywynne's spell to freeze time by the Bald Pate bore.

Omni was the last to go and thus gave his own question as well, a more fun question more suited to the Princess's interests. She made sure to listen carefully for future plots of spending time with the commission.

So this all went with various topics flipping between business and actual fun. Festivia was reluctant on a few of the prior subject answers but did her best, quickly amending her statements when the box flashed a menacing red. Luckily no one lied to test the box's wrath.

But the "Bobipsa" talk from Rhombulus's earlier answers had gotten her thinking, rather morosely as usual, about Eclipsa. So when it was her turn to question she tried to look nonchalant as she traced the rim of her chalice.

"Tell me what my mother was like? She can't have been all bad…"

A ripple of discomfort went through the commission and they exchanged worried glances. Rhombulus shook his head and crossed his arms. "She was evil. You know this."

"I can't believe you've wasted our time just to ask about Eclipsa. I knew you wouldn't take this seriously." Reynaldo rolled his eyes. 

"That's not what I–" 

Festivia was cut off by Hekapoo. "She's wicked through and through and that's all there is to it."

Lekmet baaa'd his assent and Omnitraxus nodded in agreement. Festivia sighed and was about to move on when a voice boomed from the box. 

_ "You all  _ **_lied._ ** _ " _

The table and chairs disappeared from underneath them and the unexpecting princess crashed to the ground while it and the walls began to be overtaken by red material ran through with a labyrinth of yellow lines. 

"What?" She gasped, stumbling to her feet. "What does it mean you lied?"

Hekapoo shook her head furiously, looking appalled. "We did not! The dumb box must be broken—ah!" The walls started compress in on the group and the commission members pressed to try and stop them. 

Festivia tried to grab for the box to cut it off but it hovered out of reach and zapped her when she got too close. Frustrated, she tried to use her wand to blast at the cursed thing. "Well you did  _ something! _ "

_ " _ **_They lied!"_ ** The box repeated, sending a pulse of energy through the slowly constricting room. "Tell the truth or face the punishment!"

Reynaldo let out a grunt of effort. "Guys, maybe we should–"

"We didn't lie!" Omnitraxus snapped, his hands coming out of black holes to push at the ceiling. "Just shut up and help us!"

"I am helping!"

Festivia shrank into Lekmet's side, at a complete and utter loss. The box thought they were lying but everyone she knew believed Eclipsa was evil. Why would everyone say that if it wasn't true?

Rhombulus was straining against the wall and he opened his eye to see the fear in Festivia's eyes giving way to suspicion. 

"Baaaa–!"

"Is the truth really so much to ask for?" Festivia snapped, looking up with a glare. "Are you really just going to let it kill us just to pretend you haven't been lying to me?!"

"Fine! We don't know anything about your mother." Rhombulus huffed.

The walls stopped closing in but the box seemed to be waiting. 

Festivia went pale. "But… you worked with Eclipsa before she ran didn't you…?"

"You had to open your big mouth Rock Head." Reynaldo grumbled. "Look Festivia. We didn't know your mother, Mina Loveberry brought you to us after Eclipsa–"

"Shut  _ up!  _ All she needs to know is that we don't know anything."

The box had already taken initiative and released them from the crimson cage, returning the table and chairs. It projected a hologram of Mina being handed a baby Festivia—minus her cheek marks—by another purple haired woman with light eyes.

The wand fell to the ground with a clattering sound and her hand shakily reached out to the woman. Her mother?

"B-But… why did you…?"

"It doesn't matter. You're queen now." Omnitraxus insisted.

She grabbed the box and set her hand on the dial. "I'll make it go again!  _ Why?! _ "

"Eclipsa's daughter wasn't fit for the throne! We gave her away and froze her and Globgor so they couldn't cause more damage." Rhombulus blurted. "Just put down the box."

Her vision was starting to blur as tears welled up in her eyes. "She… she what?"

"Ugh, you idiot! We weren't going to tell her." Hekapoo facepalmed.

"She's been here… she's been  _ crystallized  _ the entire time? And you didn't tell me?!" Festivia threw down the box and picked up her wand, turning to storm out. "I need to see her."

Reynaldo caught her arm. "You aren't thinking clearly. Come on!"

"You're all a bunch of liars! Leave me alone!" She pointed her wand in his face and he reluctantly let go.

Before she could step out however, Lekmet pointed to her and made another braying noise that sent a her collapsing to the ground, eyes wide and glassy.

"A memory spell. Good thinking!" Omnitraxus reached out and picked up the Punishment Box, shutting it off. "How much will she remember?"

"Baaaa."

"We should cast it again to be sure. Reynaldo, take this somewhere it won't cause any more trouble."

Omni tossed the box and Reynaldo caught it, leaving to do as he was asked.

Rhombulus picked Festivia up for easier access and placed the wand in her lap with her fingers folded around it. Her eyelids had already started to droop and she almost looked like she'd be asleep.

As Lekmet cast the spell again her face twitched and she reached up to rub her eyes, fingers clutched around the wand. The spell ricocheted off the golden cup and to the crystal that made up Rhombulus's head, fracturing and shooting out to hit all the others.

Reynaldo returned to the room to find everyone collapsed.

 

~

 

With a groan, Festivia sat up in bed and rubbed at her eyes. "Ugh…"

What time was it? She could've sworn she asked the servants to wake her up for… for… the council meeting! Frantic, she fumbled her mirror out of her dresser and called Hekapoo. "Did I miss the meeting?!"

Hekapoo looked up over a pit of lava. "Hm? What's wrong Sparkles?"

The princess brushed hair out of her face. "I-I think I overslept? I'm so sorry, can we reschedule the meeting or–"

"Ah, Reynaldo told us there was an accident."

"H-Huh?"

"Yeah. We're rescheduling so it's all fine, don't worry too much about it."

"Oh… thank goodness." Festivia sighed in relief. "When is it?"

"Oh, you're coming?" Hekapoo tilted her head.

She blinked. "Yeah…? You guys need me there right? I wanted to help..."

"Well, you have better things to do and I know these things bore you. I can talk to the others to see if we can push back you attending bring mandatory so you have more time to chill. We were handling things just fine without you, we can wait a while longer." Heka spoke while placing her hands in the lava, a look of concentration on her face. "I'm pretty busy hon, can we talk later?"

Festivia's shoulders had slumped, but she smiled and nodded. "Of course. Thanks Heka, have a good day."

As the call ended she tossed the mirror to the side and sat on the floor next to her bed, leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

"Sorry I even bothered…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief cameo of my hc mother for Festivia Lola Loveberry-Bacharria, Mina's sister. My Festivia isn't pie folk like the show portrayed. I might write more about her later but for now this is the only time Festivia's ever seen her birth mother since she was given away.


End file.
